Eternal Sonata
Danow begins an epic journey dealing with political corruption, war, and the inescapable dreams of the greatest composer to walk this Earth. Character Guide ''-Eternal Sonata assembles the greatest ensemble of badasses, perhaps, in any game. Danow has been very adamant about calling this the "most badass Let's Play ever".'' -'Frederic Francios Chopin': Resident baton-wielding badass that is stuck inside of his dream-world whilst on his death bed...or is he? -'Polka': A young girl who is able to use magic. As such, no one will touch or be around her for fear of contagion, and she will not live long because of the illness. -'Allegretto': A young man attempting to convince the Count to lower taxes on, well, everything. He cares for a group of homeless children in the sewer. -'Beat': 'Retto's' ward and photographic enthusiast. His childishness usually gets on Allegretto's nerves...a lot. -'Viola': A sheep herder and bow wielder who is strong-willed. She always travels with her bunny (?) Arco. -'Count Waltz': The Count of Forte Castle who has an unhealthy obsession with mining mineral powder and then selling it for cheap. -'Fugue': A warrior of Forte who has been charged with searching for "glowing agogos" for Count Waltz. -'Rondo': A mysterious female warrior who seems to be competing with Fugue for Waltz's ultimate respect. -'March': One of the guardians of Agogo forest. The soft-spoken, well-mannered twin sister of Salsa. -'Salsa': The other guardian of Agogo Forest. Pirate aficionado and lazy, she is headstrong and competitive, especially toward Beat. -'Jazz': The leader of the rebel group Andantino. A rough and powerful man, he commands respect from all around him. Claves is his girlfriend. -'Falsetto': Jazz's second-in-command. She's a badass who has a soft-side for Jazz and is jealous of Claves' relationship with him. -'Claves': Jazz's girlfriend. She is rather girly compared to Falsetto but is still a capable fighter. -'Prince Crescendo': The Prince of Baroque and Captain of a ship. He is debating war with Forte. He is also a childhood friend of Jazz, who he just may be funding. -'Princess Serenade': A princess of Forte who was engaged to Crescendo before the strains between the two countries. She owns a puppy named Minuet. Episode Guide Episode 1- Prelude Episode 2- Here Among the Sewer Rats (Part 2) Episode 3- Cutscene Medley! Episode 4- Heaven's Mirror Episode 5- Raindrops Episode 6- Forest Battles Galore! Episode 7- The Agogos Episode 8- Revolution Episode 9- Viola and Arco Episode 10- Fermata Mishaps Episode 11- Fermata Mishaps Part 2 Episode 12- Ladies, Hang On To Your Undergarments Episode 13- PHIL!!! Episode 14- The Incredible Flying Tuba Episode 15- Salsa Dancing Pirate Hats Episode 16- Girl Power in the Caverns Episode 17- Existential Crisis Bickering! Episode 18- The Incredible Return of Tuba Episode 19- Team Jazz in the Dreadful Swamp Episode 20- Team Jazz in the Poison Groves Episode 21- We Made It to Andante! Episode 22- Graveyard Gambling Episode 23- Doubling Down Episode 24- Fantaisie-Impromptu Episode 25- Meanwhile, Thousands of Miles Away... Episode 26- Team Crescendo in the Pirate's Grasp Episode 27- Team Crescendo Rockin' Dolce's World Episode 28- Talks of War and Other Things Episode 29- Mirror, Mirror on the Filler Episode 30- The Recruits Episode 31- Little Dog's Waltz Episode 32- Children's Psychological Abuse Episode 33- The Agogo Mosh Pit Episode 34- It's Goin' Down! Episode 35- March. Madness! Episode 36- The Flying Island Tree Root of All Evil Episode 37- Nocturne Episode 38- What Happens in Baroque, Stays in Baroque Episode 39- Book Keeping Lost and Found Episode 40- Falsetto's Revelation Episode 41- Agogo Forest Madness! Episode 42- Tristesse Episode 43- To Coda and Cello Trees Episode 44- Rock Mountains Full of...Rocks Episode 45- The Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Grinding Episode 46- International Incident Musical Influence Chopin is Danow's favorite composer, which adds to his affection for this game. Bonus Episodes Badass Walkin' Apparel chopin badass 1.png 1,width=280,height=280.png 1,width=280,height=281.png